I GIVE MY FIRST LOVE TO YOU
by indahsari97
Summary: No summary, baca langsung aja yuk
1. Chapter 1

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan, dkk

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 1

"kisah cintaku punya batasan waktu." Ujar sehun. "waktuku itu lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama. Seperti kembang api dimusim panas, yang bersinar hanya dalam sekejap waktu. Aku sudah tau hal ini sejak berumur 8 tahun.

Sehun kecil dirawat dirumah sakit  
"luar biasa," ujar luhan kecil pelan. "jantung sehun berdetak dengan cepat."  
"dokter, aku tak tau penyakit apa yang ku derita." Ujar sehun kecil  
"apa yang kau rasakan ?" tanya luhan, berpura-pura menjadi dokter.  
"aku merasa tidak nyaman dan dadaku sakit." Jawab sehun.  
"aku harus mengobatimu. "kata luhan. " buka celanamu  
"apa?"  
"kau tak perlu malu," ujar luhan " aku dokter jadi kau tak perlu malu."

karna sehun menolak, luhan memaksa sehun. Mereka berhenti berebut ketika kembang api meledak diatas langit.

"itu kembang api!" seru sehun

Sehun dan luhan pergi ke atap rumah sakit.  
"cantik sekali" seru luhan, melompar-lompat girang.  
"luhan, aku akan memanggil appa dan oemma," kata sehun seraya berlari pergi. Ia menuruni tangga kebawah.

Dibawah, sehun melihan appa dan oemma sedang bicara disebuah ruangan bersama dokter. Dokter tersebut bernama Hangeng Tan, ayah dari luhan. Sehun membuka pintu hendak memanggil orang tuanya.

"apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi sehun untuk sembuh?" tanya oppa sehun.  
"tentu saja kita tidak boleh menyerah." Ujar dokter. "tapi tolong mengerti bahwa dengan teknologi saat ini, hal tersebut masih sulit. Walaupun perawatan memang masih sulit, tapi dengan makanan dan latihan fisik..."  
"jadi nyawanya bisa diperpanjang dengan cara itu ?" tanya oppa sehun dengan penuh harap.  
dokter diam  
"jika kami mengatur makanan dan latihan fisiknya, berapa tahun yang ia miliki?"  
tanya ayah sehun lagi.  
"janagan tanyakan!" seru eomma sehun  
"tidak." Bantah appa sehun. "lebih baik kita tanyakan sekarang."

Dokter kelihatan ragu, "jantungf sehun tidak akan mengalami perubahan besar saat ia tumbuh. Tapi jika ia terus seperti ini, mungkin ia akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 20 tahun."

Appa dan eomma sangat terpukul mendengar semua itu.

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menoleh dan melihat luhan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Luhan menangis.

"kisah cintaku punya batasan waktu." Ujar sehun. "tidak, biar kuperbaiki. Kisah cinta KAMI punya batasan waktu."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Maaf yah kalau banyak typo nya, soalnya langsung nulis saat inspirasi keluar.

Baru pertama kali nulis ff nih

Tolong review nya ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan,

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 2

Para perawat mengikatseluruh tubuh sehun agar ia tidak bisa bergerak.  
"ini mungkin kejam." Kata dokter. " tapi jika ia bergerak dengan bebas, ada kemungkinan ia akan terluka."  
"kami mengerti." Ujar appa sehun

Sehun berteriak dan menolak diperlakukan seperti itu, tepi eomma sehun menenangkannya. Orangtua sehun sangat sedih, namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperpanjang nyawa putranya kecuali dengan cara tersebut.  
sehun mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin pipis. Tapi ibunya menyuruh sehun pipis di pampers.

Luhan menemuai ayahnya dengan wajah cemberut, kesal karna ayahnya mengikat sehun diranjang.

"aku sudah selesai pipis." Kata sehun. "ibu bisa menggantinya sekarang.  
"bagus." Ujar eomma nya tersenyum.  
"maafkan aku." Ujar sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memalingkan wajahnya agar orang tuanya tidak bisa melihat ia menangis.

Eomma sehun mengambil pengganti pampers. Tapi mendengar ucapan sehun, eommanya tidak bisa menahan air matanya.  
"biar aku yang melakukannya." Kata appa sehun cemas. Takut sehun melihat tangisan eomma nya. "kau tunggu diluar.  
eomma sehun mengangguk dan keluar.  
"maafkan appa, sehun." Ujar appa edih. "jika bisa, appa ingin mengganti tempatmu dengan appa. Tapi appa tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu.  
maafkan appa."  
di luar, eomma sehun menangis.

"suho" panggil dokter, menunjuk kebagian belakang rok perawat. "apakah itu olok-olok dari luhan lagi?"  
perawat suho melihat kebagian belakang rok nya. Rok itu sudah kotor. "ah, dimana tadi aku duduk?" keluhnya, ia berjalan mendekati dokter. "apakah itu sehun..."  
"ya,." Jawab dokter sedih. "jika aku tidak bisa membantunya, aku bukan lagi seorang dokter. Aku juga cemas pada putriku. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ibu meninggal dan kini temannya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak membawanya kerumah sakit, bukan?"  
"mereka berdua bukan hanya sekedar teman." Kata perawat.  
dokter hangeng tertawa pahit. "cinta pertama?"

Ketika luhan sedang bermain di pinggir hutan, sehun mendekatinya.  
"luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun  
"aku ingin menemukan semanggi berdaun 4." Jawab luhan. "dengan begitu permohonan apapun yang kuminta akan terkabul."  
"aku tidak pernah mendengar itu." Ujar sehun  
"aku pernah"

Sehun ikut membantu sehun mencari semanggi. "jika kau bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun 4, permohonan seperti apa yang akan kau minta?  
"tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab luhan.  
"kalau tidak ada yang istimewa, kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya sehun polos.  
"kau sangat menyebalkan." Kata luhan. "aku hanya bosan karena tidak bisa bermain denganmu. Apa kau sudah berhenti memakai pampers?

Sehun cemberut. "jika kita bisa menemukan semanggi berdaun 4, bisakah aku membuat permintaan? Jika aku besar, aku ingin menjadi astronoot. Jika itu terjadi, ayo kita menikah, itu impianku. Aku ingin menjadi astronoot dan menikah denganmu.  
luhan hanya diam, menatap sehun .  
sehun menunduk, "ah, aku menemukannya." Katanya, menunjuk semanggi itu.

Luhan mendorong sehun hingga jatuh dan berteriak pada daun semanggi .  
"semanggi berdaun 4, tolong bantu sehun!" serunya. "jangan biarkan sehun mati! Biarkan kami bersama selamanya! Tolong sembuhkan penyakitnya! Kumohon padamu! Kumohon padamu! Jumohon padamu!  
luhan menangis keras.  
"luhan!" panggil sehun. Ia mendekati luhan dan mencium bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.~TBC~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan, kai

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 3

"saat itu aku tidak tau apa artinya kematian." Ujar sehun dewasa. "karena itulah, aku membuat janji yang tidak bisa kupenuhi. Itu janji yang sangat buruk."

...

Luhan kecil memotong tirai jendelanya dan membuat gaun pengantin. "sehun ingin menikah denganku." Katanya senag pada appanya.

Di sisi lain, saat sehun sedang tidur seorang diri ditaman, sebuah bole menggelinding dikaki nya.  
"bisakah kau melempar bola itu?" tanya seorang anak kecil/  
sehun menatap bola itu dengan senang dan ikut bermain. Itulah yang mengakibatkan kondisi sehun menjadi kritis. Sehun tidak boleh melakukan olahraga berat.

...

"aku membuat janji yang tak bisa kupenuhi." Ujar sehun dewasa. "ayo kita menikah saat kita sudah dewasa."

Beberapa tahun kemudian.  
sehun dewasa memeriksa dirinya kedokter hangeng. Kata dokter, kondisi sehun baik. Tapi ia mengingatkan sehun agar tidak berolahraga berat dan tidak memakan makanan yang terlalu manis atau asin,  
"aku tahu itu," ujar sehun santai. "sampai juma."  
dokter hanya tertawa melihat sikap sehun itu.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, sehun menemui luhan. Mereka berdua bergandeng tangan dan berjalan bersama.  
"apa yang appa katakan?" tanya luhan  
"dia bilang aku baik-baik saja." Jawab sehun

Sehun dan luhan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dan duduk dikelas yang sama. Saat ini, mereka duduk di SMP kelas 3-2.  
saat guru bahasa inggris sedang menjelaskan didepan, luhan malah menggambar dibukunya.  
"siapa yang bisa menjelaskan arti dari kalimat ini?" tanya guru. "Xi Luhan, coba jelaskan!"  
luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan membaca tulisan bahasa inggris di papan tulis.  
tidak ada satu katapun yang ia mengerti.  
"sehun, bantu aku." Bisik luhan.  
sehun membaca arti kalimat dipapan tulis. Luhan mengatakannya lagi pada guru.  
guru bahasa inggris mengangguk. "orang yang membantumu sangat luar biasa." Katanya.  
"bagus, sehun."  
"terimakasih," jawab sehun.

Saat pelajaran olahraga, sehun hanya bisa duduk diam dipinggur lapangan, menonton teman-temannya berolahraga. Luhan bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ia sangat canggih melakukan olahraga itu.

Ketika luhan dan teman nya berjalan seusai olahraga, tiga orang murid laki laki menyiram air pada luhan.  
"maafkan kami." Kata salah satu murid laki-laki. "kami ingin membersihkan lapangan."  
"apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" seru luhan kesal.  
"wah, merah jambu!" seru murid laki-laki lain, melihat baju dalam luhan.  
luhan menunduk.  
"minta maaf!" seru teman-teman luhan.  
"untuk apa? Kami tida melakukan apapun." Jawab namja itu yang bernama kai.  
mendadak sehun datang. Ia menyelimuti badan luhan dengan jas sekolahnya.  
"itu kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!" seru kai.

Ketiga murid itu beranjak pergi, tapi sehun mengejar dan menyerang mereka. Ia memukuli salah seorang dari mereka.  
"kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru sehun marah.  
kedua murid lain berusaha menarik sehun, namun sehun tidak menggubris dan terus memukuli murid itu.  
luhan berlari cemas, "aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya, mendorong sehun. "aku tidak apa apa!"  
sehun terus menyerang. Luhan terpaksa menamparn ya.  
"tolong hentikan!" seru luhan cemas.

Luhan membawa sehun keruang kesehatan.  
"kenapa kau marah karena hal kecil seperti itu?" tanya luhan, "itu hanya olok-olok,"  
"mereka melihat pakaian dalammu," kata sehun, membelakangi luhan. "aku belum pernah melihatnya."  
"apa?"  
"bagaimana bisa mereka melihat pakai dalam merah jambu mu sebelum aku?"  
keluh sehun  
"bodoh!" seru luhan, memukul kepala sehun. "kenapa kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya demi masalah sepele?"  
"itu tidak sepele!" seru sehun, bangkit dari tidurnya. "itu penting! Aku pacarmu! Tentu saja pacar harus melihatnya lebih dulu. Kita sudah berjanjiketika masih kecil."

.

.

.

.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 4

Luhan diam sejenak, kemudian menutup tirai pembatas. "baik, aku akan membiarkanmu melihat pertama kali,"  
"apa?"  
"aku bisa menunjukkan padamu kapan saja." Kata luhan. "tolong jangan lakukan tindakan gegabah seperti ini lagi."  
luhan melepas jas sekolah sehun. Dari luar baju olahraganya yang basah, baju dalam merah jambunya terlihat. Ketika luhan hendak melepas kaosnya, mendadak sehun berteriak.  
"tunggu!" seru sehun, memegangi dadanya. "dadaku sakit."  
luhan memakai kembali jas sekolah sehun. "jika kau begitu antusias, aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan padamu! Tidak akan pernah!"

Luhan hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, tapi sehun mengejarnya. "tunggu"  
luhan berlari, menghindari sehun. Sehun mengejar luhan. Yah, kejar-kejaran deh!"  
akhirnya sehun berhasil menangkap luhan dan memeluknya.  
mendadak terdengar suara murid lewat. Luhan dan sehun mnunduk, bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat.  
sehun meraih tangan luhan, kemudian mencium bibir nya.

"luhan ku tersayang, aku menyadari sesuatu ketika aku dirawat di rumah sakit untuk ke tujuh kalinya," ujar sehun. "ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Jika aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan menciummu. Menggenggam tanganmu. Memelukmu dengan erat, kemudian putus denganmu. Ketika kau bersamaku, kau selalu menangis. Ketika dipikiranku hanya ada luhan, tapi bagi luhan, di dalam pikirannya selalu ada penyakitku. Kau selalu cemas mengenai kapan aku mati. Agar kau tidak selalu menangis, kurasa seharusnya aku putus saja denganmu, saat aku masih hidup."

Ketika berciuman dengan sehun, mayu menangis. Sehun kemudian memeluk nya erat.

Sehun mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia ingin bersekolah di SMA Shidou. Tapi orangtuanya menolak. Jika bersekolah disana. Maka, sehun harus tinggal di asrama. Kedua orang tua nya tidak akan bisa menjaga sehun.  
"aku ingin membuat kenangan indah sebelum aku mati." Kata sehun. "aku ingin mencoba segalanya tanpa takut. Agar aku tidak menyesal."  
kedua orangtuanya diam sejenak.  
"apa karna luhan?" tanya eomma sehun. "kau melihat pilihan sekolah luhan bukan ?"  
"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan luhan."

Eomma sehun mendatangi luhan dan memohon pada luhan agar membujuk sehun mengambil SMA lokal.  
"bibi, kurasa kau salah." Kata luhan, terlihat terkejut mendengar informasi itu,  
"dengan nilaiku, mustahil bagiku diterima di SMA shidou. Aku baru tahu kalau sehun mendaftar di SMA shidou."

...

Di sekolah.  
"sehun sudah mempersiapkan ujian masuknya." Kata luhan, menoleh ke arah sehun yang sedang serius. "kemana kau mau mendaftar?"  
"SMA shidou." Jawab sehun singkat.  
"wah!? Seru luhan keras, membuat semua murid menoleh. "orang ini akan mendaftar di shidou!"  
"diam!" seru sehun.  
"aah, nilaiku tidak akn cukup." Keluh luhan. "aku tidak ingin masuk SMA. Aku punya rencana lain. Rencana yang sudah kita buat saat masih kecil. Apa kau lupa?  
sehun diam.  
"sepertinya kau lupa." Gumam luhan.

Sehun menunjukkan surat penerimaan SMA shidou pada eomman nya. "dengan ini, aku bisa putus dengan luhan secara wajar."

...

Hari kelulusan.  
sehun mencari-cari luhan, namun tidak bisa menemukannya.  
mendadak, seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan keras. Luhan. "siapa yang kau cari?" tanya luhan.  
"aku tidak mencari siapa-siapa." Jawab sehun  
"begitukah?!" seru luhan, berjalan mendahului.  
"bagaimana hasil ujian masuk SMA pilihan keduamu?" tanya sehun.  
"aku gagal." Jawab luhan. "aku kagum pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berfikir bahwa aku sebodoh ini."  
"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"  
"mungkin aku akan mencari kerja." Jawab luhan acuh. Ia mengeluh. "sepertinya aku hanya bisa berada disamping sehun sampai SMP."  
"luhan..." panggil sehun ragu. Walaupun berusaha, tapi sehun tidak sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada luhan.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Main cast ` : sehun, luhan

Other Cast : hunhan

Genre : T

Chapter 5

Malam itu, sehun diam dikamarnya, memandang foto fotonya bersama luhan sejak kecil. Ia merasa bimbang dan frustasi.

Sehun masuk ke SMA shidou. Saat kepala sekolah mengucapkan pidatonya sehun terlihat sangat bosan dan mengantuk.  
pidato akhirnya selesai.  
"selanjutnya." Ujar pembawa acara. "kata sambutan dari murid baru. Perwakilan murid baru adalah Xi Luhan."  
sehun kaget dan menoleh.  
luhan berjalan dengan percaya diri kedepan untuk mengucapkan sambutannya.  
luhan berdiri di podium. Mata nya jelalatan ke arah murid-murid, mencari sehun.  
"sehun! Aku menemukanmu!" seru luhan. " kau terkejut? Kau ingin putus denganku? Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun! Aku belajar! Aku mencari guru private dan belajar dengan keras,"  
para murid bingung drngan celotehan luhan.  
"terimakasih padamu aku mendapat nilai tertinggi diujian masuk." Kata luhan.  
"aku murid perwakilan dan kau hanya murid biasa. Sehun bodoh! Kau meremehkan aku! Terlalu cepat sejuta tahun!"  
"aku tidak meremehkanmu!" seru sehun, bangkit dari duduknya.  
"sehun bodoh!" teriak luhan. "aku tidak berniat masuk SMA! Aku ingin masuk organisasi!"  
"hentikan!" seru pihak SMA shidou, menarik luhan dari podium.  
luhan mendorong mereka dengan kasar hingga jatuh kelantai. "hari minggu aku ingin ke kelas memasak dan belajar merangkai bunga. Dan bahasa inggris. Aku ingin menikah. Hingga tinggal 2 tahun lagi. Aku senang menunggu sehun berumur 18. Apa kau lupa? Janji masa kecil kita?"  
sehun terdiam.  
"jangan meremehkan aku." Ujar luhan. "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jan ji itu.  
"ingin mencampakkan aku? Terlalu cepat seratus juta tahun! Aku ingin menjadi pengantin paling cantik di dunia! Apa kau dengar?!"  
makin banyak orang yg naik ke podium untuk menarik luhan turun, tapi luhan mendorong mereka semua. "lepaskan aku!" serunya, meronta, :aku belum siap!"

Sehun dan luhan meneruskan perdebatan mereka ditaman sekolah. Mereka jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid lain.  
"tentu saja aku tidak lupa!" seru sehun. "tapi, walaupun tidak lupa..."  
"kau melamar dan menciumku!" seru luhan. "dan kau masih bisa mengatakan itu?"  
"yang ingin kukatakan..."  
"apa?" potong luhan.  
"dandananmu terlalu berlebihan!" kata sehun, mengejek.  
"diam!" seru luhan, membalas. "apa yang salah dengan itu. Lihat rambutmu!"  
"mereka benar-benar akan menikah." Celetuk salah seorang murid.  
"diam! Siapa yg bilang?"  
"memang!" kata luhan. "karena itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengambil orang ini dariku."  
"diam." Kata sehun, berjalan pergi. "kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang dirasakan orang lain."  
"tunggu!." Seru luhan, mengejar sehun.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang murid laki laki tersenyum menonton mereka.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~


End file.
